


i ain't ever seen two pretty best friends

by hhhyuckies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Beta, honestly i rushed this but it's ok i guess, nohyuck best buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhhyuckies/pseuds/hhhyuckies
Summary: anyone walking past would think that haechan’s tinted cheeks are caused by embarrassment since his best friend waved at him and everyone in the class had seen the sheer excitement that jeno had. but, his cheeks flushed due to the infatuation he had built up inside of him for his best friend. everytime he thinks of jeno’s smile, blood rushes to his face and it’s hard for him to conceal how he feels without being so blatant and so obvious with his newly found feelings.it’s one thing him being in love, but in love with his own best friend?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 61
Collections: WIP OLYMPICS: WINTER 2020/21





	i ain't ever seen two pretty best friends

**Author's Note:**

> the joke is dead but my love for nohyuck is not

jeno waits patiently outside of haechan’s classroom, bouncing on his toes as he can’t wait to tell him the good news. he has so much to say to his best friend about what had just happened in his maths class. he looks like he’s going to burst, his face red with excitement and his hands clutching at the blue book he used in his previous lesson. he knows that he has to wait for quite a substantial amount of time since he had been let out of his class thirty minutes prior to the end of all classes. glancing through the small window on the door, he catches hyuck’s eyes and waves excitedly, causing the boy inside of the class to turn a soft shade of pink before hiding his face in the sleeves of his sweatshirt.

anyone walking past would think that haechan’s tinted cheeks are caused by embarrassment since his best friend waved at him and everyone in the class had seen the sheer excitement that jeno had. but, his cheeks flushed due to the infatuation he had built up inside of him for his best friend. everytime he thinks of jeno’s smile, blood rushes to his face and it’s hard for him to conceal how he feels without being so blatant and so obvious with his newly found feelings. 

it’s one thing him being in love, but in love with his own best friend? 

the absurd idea conflicts with the fact that he has not told anyone that he’s gay, except for jeno and his other friend, renjun, who found out a few months back when he saw his diary that he had shoved under his bed, and, subsequently, took his first kiss upon seeing the messy scribbles that mentioned his small crush on him. 

but the feelings that he has for jeno are different. it isn’t worthy of small scribbles in a dishevelled book. pages upon pages are written in that dishevelled book, entailing the true extent of his feelings. this isn’t a crush; it’s love. a bundle of all the sickening emotions that teenagers often take for granted. love. and haechan is deep in it.

jeno continues to bounce on his toes as he waits for his friend to leave the class and when haechan finally does, jeno grabs him by his arm, pulling him from the mass of people leaving the classroom and hugs him tightly, excited. haechan’s cheeks flush once again, becoming a dark pink even though he had tried over and over again in his class to rub his cheeks, getting rid of the blush. 

“hyuck! lee donghyuck!” jeno calls out, his eyes lit up with a glimmer of excitement. the other shakes his head and just looks at his best friend, a warm look in his eyes. “what happened, jeno? you came to me like a child who has had way too much sugar.” he facepalms as they begin to walk, a chuckle coming from his lips.

“oh, shut up and just listen.” 

donghyuck complies, looking at jeno whilst they walk into the canteen. they find an empty table and the boy puts his blue book down, turning to face his best friend. “right, so, lee donghyuck, i found out that the events committee is planning a prom-”

haechan interjects, his eyes wide and mouth agape just as wide, “wah, prom? for the whole school or just our year?” the interruption earns him a flick to the forehead, from which he whines and glares at his friend playfully.

“next time, don’t interrupt,” jeno pauses, rubbing the other’s forehead and mumbles an apology before continuing, “it’s for the whole school. so, everyone gets laid on prom night and it’s my turn,”

he once again is interrupted by donghyuck scoffing and turns to hit him on his forehead but instead, just pushes his head gently, “stop interrupting me, you idiot.”

“but jeno, dude, you haven’t even had your first kiss yet. how in the world are you going to get laid?” donghyuck spits out, a smirk adorning his features.

“you can help me practice, can’t you?” 

hearing that makes haechan choke, his eyes wide and his cheeks flushing for the millionth time since he had been with jeno. he wants him to help him practice? he snorts, a shy and awkward smile covering up the overwhelming emotions that came over him. 

“practice? what do you mean?” haechan tries his hardest to not choke on his words or to stutter and manages to get the question out without embarrassing himself.

“i mean, you and renjun did kiss that one night, right?”

the question drips with bitterness and a slight hint of jealousy but hyuck doesn’t notice ( _thank god_ , jeno thinks) and rolls his eyes, mumbling something to himself. jeno can only make out, ‘meant nothing’ to which he smiles, but only a little, and continues to attempt to get his best friend to help him ‘practice’ for the prom.

donghyuck agrees after much internal conflict.

the time between the pair parting ways from the canteen and once again meeting outside of their school goes fast for haechan, he notices. was it because the classes he had were quite fun, or was it because he would be seeing jeno? he figures it's the latter.

he sees the taller standing by the wall at the very end of the entrance and wonders how he even got to be friends with him. it was simple (they had met in a class a few years ago and had been attached to each other ever since) but he still thought about how lucky he was that he had jeno there. no matter how annoying he could be at times.

“jeno-ya!” haechan skips over to him after admiring him for some time. jeno’s head perks up and a bright smile is on his lips, meeting hyuck halfway and turning to walk with him to his house.

that’s where they had agreed to go: to jeno’s house. and he had told hyuck he would make a playlist whilst in his class because it’s not like he would listen in that specific lesson anyways. 

and he did. 

the playlist consists of many songs, some questionable but appropriate for the situation. haechan had told him in the cafeteria to ‘make it sexy’ and so he tried, sort of. 

before they know it, jeno and haechan reach their destination, the older scrambling for his keys to open the door. the latter can see the nervousness just dripping off of his (only slightly) older best friend but it doesn’t come to his attention as prominently as it should. he follows jeno inside.

“do you want any food? anything to drink?” 

haechan shakes his head and suddenly feels a rush of nervousness come about him, trying to brush it away. ‘there’s no need to be nervous. it’s just jeno.’

he ignores the feeling and heads up to the older’s room with him.

jeno opens the door, before realising that his bedroom is a mess. “ah, hyuck, i didn’t even clean.” he’s being pedantic; his room isn’t even that messy, just a few clothes on the floor. 

“oi, jeno, stop being so nervous and sit down.” 

“don’t tell me what to do, dumbass.” he sticks his tongue out back at the younger male, his hand reaching into his back pocket for his phone where he has the /cursed/ ‘sexc time’ playlist.

he turns on his tv, to which spotify is connected to and selects the playlist from his phone, hearing a snort from haechan when he gets back onto the bed.

“did you really name the playlist _that_? you know that it’s _just_ a kiss right, not a full blown scene from one of those dumb videos you’d watch at like 3am?”

jeno raises his brows with a teasing smirk, only to receive a sharp and playful hit on his arm from the slightly younger male who narrows his eyes at him. they both chuckle and then it goes silent.

it’s awkward once again.

“if you’re planning on getting laid within a couple of months, jeno, you need to be braver than this.” 

haechan rolls his eyes, gradually scooting closer to his best friend. he hides how fast his heart is pounding under the whisper of, “come here.” he moves closer to jeno, cupping his face and only gently places a kiss on his lips, fluttering his eyes shut. 

“that makes it easier, doesn’t it?” his voice is light and floaty, resonating and residing in jeno’s mind. it repeats itself in his ears, sounding like the call of a siren guiding him to go for it.

he leans in closer to haechan, his hands cupping the other’s face with care, treating him like a fragile piece of porcelain, perfectly sculpted for him and him only. he admires him for sometime, noticing how the male’s cheeks glow with a rouge shade and his eyes widen. his gaze flickers around donghyuck’s features. 

“h-hey, jeno, are you just going to keep looking at me, or are you going to d–” 

the rest of the smart-assed comment is muffled by jeno’s lips pressing against donghyuck’s. the taller male’s hands slide around to hold the other’s neck gently. the smaller’s hands desperately grips at jeno’s sweatshirt, his eyes fluttering shut.

they stay like that for some time, lips casually and slowly moving against each other. it’s serene.

jeno pulls back, his eyes opening and he casts them over at donghyuck, whose face is flushed pink and eyes still shut. hyuck tries to understand what had just happened. sure, he had internally prepared himself for this kiss but it feels way better than he expect. jeno’s lips against his didn’t have the spark and fireworks like people would say. kisses never work like that. but haechan’s lips were left tingling when jeno pulled away.

“i have something to confess to you, hyuck.”

the almost inaudible whisper make haechan’s breath hitch. it couldn’t be.. he couldn’t– 

“i love you.” 

“huh?”

“do i have to say it louder? i.” 

jeno raises his brow as he pauses. 

he suddenly puts together the signs that clearly showed that donghyuck felt the same: the way his cheeks flush a pretty rose colour whenever he flirts with him; the countless amount of times he flirted with him. everything makes sense.

“love.”

haechan’s eyes flicker from the wall to jeno’s face. he’s never this nervous but the way jeno is constantly pausing makes him rush out, “hurry up and complete the sentence, you idiot.”

“you, you impatient idiot.”

“you actually love me? i love you, lee jeno.” 

for once, haechan gives no smart assed comments and his nervousness and anxiety calms down, evidently showing in the way his features soften. and he relaxes. both of them do.

weirdly enough, no more words come from that conversation, just actions: hugs, cuddles and countless kisses.

but both haechan and jeno know it’s better that way. 

because who needs to confirm a relationship when the love is there?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
